<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Bassist Like Vocalist by ukulele_jazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605999">Like Bassist Like Vocalist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz'>ukulele_jazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mindless Self Indulgence (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exploration, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kinky, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Minor Violence, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Rape/Non-con Elements, body swap., body swap?, non con as in "don't touch yourself in my body", some non con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukulele_jazz/pseuds/ukulele_jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy and Lynz accidentally switch bodies after getting cursed by an elderly woman who is upset that her grandson likes their music. Shenanigans ensue, but will they be able to switch back before the next tour? Stay tuned to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chantal Claret/Jimmy Urine, Steve Righ?/Jimmy Urine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This came to me while watching Freaky Friday, naturally. Be on the look out for shameless smut!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the end of a long day. Rambunctious and rowdy crowds, bass that could make your spleen explode, and tight-ass jeans that made Jimmy's balls ache, but in a bad way. He and Lynz decided to step out of the stage door for a smoke break, away from the musty heat of the auditorium. As they walked down a street, past homeless camps and bars, an elderly woman stumbled forward. The duo were about to pass her by when she stopped them with a rough, decrepit hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you that singer, Jimmy?" She asked, breath blowing wisps of scraggly hairs out of her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, yah..." Jimmy responded, scratching the back of his neck. </p><p> </p><p>"How dare you!" She spat abruptly, and Jimmy stepped back, trying to avoid the line of spittle. "You and your crude lyrics and faggot outfits." </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy pulled down his pink shirt over an exposed midriff. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe my poor grandson has been indoctrinated into your disgusting..." she struggled to find the right words, painfully tightening her brow. "Disgusting cult!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cool your tits, lady," Lynz interjected. "If your grandkid likes our music then he's dope."</p><p> </p><p>"And fucking gay," Jimmy muttered. </p><p> </p><p>The woman's frown deepened somehow. </p><p> </p><p>"This is your last chance. Apologize and repent and you may be spared."</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy and Lynz shared a glance and then burst into laughter. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you could use a smoke," Lynz offered but the lady lifted her arms to the sky like she was harnessing the power of Zeus.  </p><p> </p><p>May the power of Christ lift your souls and be placed in another realm," She chanted. "For the truth will swell within your spirit in which another body it is held."</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes, and Jimmy swore he could see them turn pitch black. "May the lord have mercy on your departed souls."</p><p> </p><p>In flash the woman vanished, almost as though she had never been there before, and the next thing Jimmy knew, he was waking up in the RV, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>'The hell did I just dream,' was all he could manage to think. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lynz and Jimmy find out how they were switched. Lynz decides she will try to figure out how to undo the curse, horrified at the thought of Jimmy inhabiting her body any longer than necessary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy stretched his arms above his head and yawned. Last night may have been weird, but it was nothing a little coffee and a smoke couldn't cure. He stood up and went to scratch his balls, the area feeling odd for some reason, but was met with something horrifying. Or rather the lack of something. Jimmy's nuts were gone, and in their place rested a mound of flesh with a slit down the middle. From what jimmy could tell, he was feeling a vagina. <em>His </em>vagina.</p><p>He startled out of bed and went to the bathroom to see if anything else had changed. He woke up wearing a tank top and a skirt, Lynz's exact outfit from last night. A quick look in the mirror told Jimmy he was wearing more than Lynz's clothes, though. Staring back at him through the mirror was the bassist's face, just as freaked out as he was. Jimmy stumbled into a clothes wrack and lifted his shirt. Was that a nipple piercing? A cold silver hoop wrapped around the point and Jimmy had a strange urge to pull on it, but resisted and let the shirt fall back down. </p><p> </p><p>What the hell was going on? Was this a dream? Jimmy tested the theory and pinched his arm. Nothing. He summoned all of his willpower to try and fly. Still nothing. He threw his head against the wall until there were spots in his vision but not a thing changed. Jimmy slumped down and tried to wrack his brain. Last night was weird, but how weird? What stood out? After a moment of pondering, the freaky realization hit him like a ton of bricks. The curse had worked. </p><p> </p><p>Jimmy ran to his door, pounding on it fervently. Whoever was in there must have his body. </p><p> </p><p>On the third knock, it swung open. It was Jimmy's body, but clearly being inhabited someone else. He was grabbed by the arm and pulled into the room. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck did you do?" His body asked. It sounded like Jimmy, too. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck did <em>you</em> do?" Jimmy retorted. "Are you Lynz in there?"</p><p> </p><p>She grimaced. "Yah, it's me you dumb fuck. Now why are you in my body?"<br/><br/></p><p>"I could ask the same about you," Jimmy said, crossing his arms. "But I think I know the answer. Remember that old hag from last night."</p><p> </p><p>"Lynz's" face lit up with the same realization. "The curse," she almost whispered. </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly," Jimmy said.     </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, what do we do?" She asked, sitting on her bed. </p><p> </p><p>"I dunno," Jimmy replied, joining her. "It's not like we can just google it."</p><p> </p><p>Lynz leaned forward. "Maybe we can."</p><p> </p><p>She pulled out a laptop. "Okay, so the other day I was reading up on these ancient Greek curses. Freaky fucking coincidence, I know. But there was one in there I remember, about mind swapping. Maybe there's something in there about reversing it, too."</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy grinned. "Thank fuck. Well, while you do that I'm gonna get a shower. Your body reeks." </p><p> </p><p>Lynz frowned. "Like hell I'd ever let you see me naked. You are going to wait until I find a cure."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck you," Jimmy spat. "I'm the one in your body now, I can do what I want."</p><p> </p><p>Lynz pushed him off the bed. </p><p> </p><p>"So help me God, if I hear that shower running you are dead," she told him. Jimmy rolled his eyes and walked out. "Fine, then don't you go snooping around my junk either."</p><p> </p><p>"Challenge accepted," she muttered sarcastically. Jimmy slammed the door. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whilst Lynz works on finding a way to undo the curse, Jimmy does a little exploration...and finds out something unexpected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING: SMUT!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jimmy slumped down on the couch in "his" room. The sun was starting to set, but he wasn't at all tired. In fact he felt restless and hot. He swung off the tight, white tank top, which already left little to the imagination, exposing a pair of perky breasts. Jimmy fiddled with the piercing on one of them, but figured there were better, more interesting things he could be doing. Lynz said he couldn't take a shower, but she said nothing about him not shoving two fingers up his new pussy. And that is exactly what Jimmy set about doing. But before he could tear off the rest of his close there was a knock and then the door swung open.</p><p>'Probably should have locked that,' Jimmy figured, and hastily pulled the top back on. Steve Righ entered the room, looking mildly drunk. </p><p> </p><p>"H-hey Lynz," he said, coming to sit next to Jimmy. "Whatcha up to?"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy shrugged. He really wanted Steve to get up so he could get off. </p><p> </p><p>"Just, uh, hangin'. I was actually going to get some art done, so ya know..." Jimmy trailed off, trying to find the right excuse, but Steve merely shrugged his shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you're not up for a little fun?" He asked, and Jimmy cocked a brow before the proposition hit him full force. Were Steve and Lynz actually fucking? It kind of took him aback. She was never really all into the provocative stage shit like he was, and Steve was married for God's sake. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, uh..." Jimmy stammered. How was he supposed to respond? How would the real Lynz respond?</p><p> </p><p>Steve kissed at his neck. "C'mon, please," he begged, giving Jimmy puppy dog eyes. "It'll be quick, and I'll get you off super fast then you can get back to work."</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy couldn't deny the little flutter in his stomach and rush of heat to his face. "But, um, what about L-Jimmy, he's right next door."</p><p> </p><p>Steve didn't let up, and his hands continued south to cup Jimmy's breasts, making him jump. </p><p> </p><p>"Who cares, keep your voice down and he won't be the wiser," Steve said. "'Sides, you know that fucker gets off to this shit. Probably cum in his pants if he heard a single moan. Heh."</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy couldn't help but feel a little hurt, but he let the feeling slide off his conscious as Steve pulled up his tank top and went to mouth at his breasts. Shit, that felt good. Is this what he had been missing out on? Even touching his own nipples didn't feel that nice, but maybe it was something about Steve's calloused tongue and the dirtiness of it all that had his heart racing. </p><p> </p><p>He continued to move down, and slipped off Jimmy's panties in one swift motion. The feeling of Steve's mouth over his clit was incredible and a harsh moan escaped his lips. He'd had blowjobs before, and sure some of them were pretty damn good, but this was some next level shit. It was like all the nerves running through the head of his dick were concentrated into a single, dense point of pleasure. 'like a sexy black hole,' he mused. Jimmy continued to rut against Steve's mouth, aching for release but just as he was about to finish Steve came up for air. </p><p> </p><p>"Damn, you taste so good," he murmured in Jimmy's ear, sending chills down the vocalist's spine.</p><p>They kissed deeply as Steve fished out a condom and slipped off his trousers. The feeling of his dick against Jimmy's hole was weird, and the pressure was pretty intense, so much so that he found he had to bear down for the penetration. But once Steve was full inside, it was like Jimmy's gut was on fire. The pleasure was deep, hard, and intense as Steve thrusted brazenly into him. He kept moaning shit in his ear like "gonna fuck you so good" and "wanna make you cum around my cock." And Jimmy was pretty sure he would, because after a few minutes that fire had developed into a roaring blaze. </p><p><br/>"Mmm, Steve," Jimmy groaned. "Gonna cum."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too, baby," Steve said, and after a few more wet slaps against him, they both hurdled harshly into their release. Jimmy cried out, holding on tightly like he might float away into oblivion. Steve pulled out and tied off the condom, throwing it into a bin by the couch. That thing was going to need one hell of a deep cleaning. Jimmy put his shirt on and leaned back, acting like he didn't just have the best sex of his life with a cheating bandmate. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow, uh, that was really good," Jimmy said, voice raw. </p><p> </p><p>"Yah, you're always so tight," Steve purred, but bent over when his phone began to ring. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I'll be right over," He said, looking frustrated. "Some guy's trying to steel our gear, apparently shit's going down behind the van, so, uh, I'll see ya later." </p><p> </p><p>He pulled his trousers on and hurried out of the room leaving Jimmy to bathe in the filthy afterglow. He felt the couch vibrate and reached for his phone. A text message appeared from Lynz. All it read was: Come over. Now. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lynz thinks she has figured out a way to undo the curse, but she's going to need a huge favor from Jimmy. Will he be willing to reciprocate? Find out in this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow, okay, so it's been a long-ass time since I updated this. I've been focusing on personal stories, but it's time to mindlessly indulge myself (get it?). Hope you enjoy, last chapter won't be the last you see of slutty Jimmy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Come over. Now"</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy's heart raced a little faster in his chest after reading that text. Had he been too loud? Had Lindsey seen Steve recklessly pulling up his pants as he left the trailer, sweaty and reeking of sex? Hopefully not. He walked over to Lindsey's place, carefully opening the door, bracing himself for an attack. Having been accidentally whacked with her bass in a particularly rowdy performance of Shut Me Up, Jimmy knew the strength the held.</p><p> </p><p>As the door slowly swung open, a strong hand yanked him inside, forcefully shoving him to the couch in a matter of seconds. Lindsey stood over him, but her features didn't express anger. No, she seemed somewhat pleased, excited, even. But her posture and sudden intense demeanor had Jimmy's stomach churning, swirling with heat.</p><p> </p><p>"I've got it," she said, giddy."</p><p> </p><p>"Got what?" Jimmy asked.</p><p> </p><p>She cracked a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"The answer, the cure to the curse!" Lindsey said grabbing her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, it took some digging but I think I've found a solution to this...problem." She pulled up an old website, industrial and ancient with bizarre fonts and gifs attached to the text.</p><p> </p><p>"It says here that the way to reverse the curse, so to speak, is to conjoin yourself with the other person, a physical and mental connection needs to be made." She gestured to bright pink font against a magenta background, which gave Jimmy some serious eyestrain.</p><p> </p><p>"And," she continued, roses blooming on her cheeks. "I think I know how."</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy quickly caught on and his mouth went dry. He couldn't find the words, but nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, well, let's get this started then."</p><p> </p><p>She pulled off her top, or Jimmy's pink blazer, and slipped off the tightest jeans imaginable.</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy found it hard to believe that he was technically about to fuck himself. Yeah, sex in a female body with Steve had been one thing, but this was on a whole other level of weird.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," Lindsey said. "Your turn."</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy slipped off Lindsey's top once again, then her skirt and panties. He suddenly felt vulnerable and self conscious, a sensation he was not used to.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, I'm pretty damn hot," Lindsey mused, nodding in approval. Jimmy had to agree, and figured he would probably miss the curves and ass once they were gone. But there's no time like the present. He brushed the hair out of Lindsey's face, tacky with hair spray and sweat that just never seemed to dissipate no matter how many showers he took. Jimmy went in for the kiss, which Lindsey gladly reciprocated, forcing his mouth open and chasing his tongue. Her (his) fingers were surprisingly soft and his body was so light he could almost pick it up and carry them to the couch. But Lindsey took the initiative and brought them to the sofa, sitting on top.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, let's make this quick. I texted Steve before you got here, sound check's in fifteen minutes."</p><p> </p><p>Jimmy nodded, then groaned as she ground against him. Man, having a pussy sure felt good.</p><p> </p><p>They moved fast, and Lindsey was soon inside him, not as big as Steve (embarrassingly), but it felt good nonetheless. Her swift ministrations were hot, pushing deep into Jimmy's core and rubbing against all the right spots. He couldn't help the moans that escaped as she pushed, shoved, and heaved against him. Hearing moans coming from his own voice box was quite odd, to say the least. Jimmy wondered how Lindsey felt, hearing near screams drift from her rosy lips.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I'm close," she said moaned, plowing deeper somehow, chasing that horizon.</p><p> </p><p>"Me...too," Jimmy huffed.</p><p> </p><p>That peak approached fast and hard, like an explosion, a thousand bolts through their veins, reached at almost the same time. They collapsed into each other, and with a final heave, met their release. Hot ejaculate filled Jimmy, which felt strange and sloppy. Lindsey pulled out and fell back onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn," she sighed. "Okay, that was pretty good, aside from the whole 'fucking myself' thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, good but weird. Kind of a weird good," Jimmy said, then thought for a moment. "Hey, is it possible to get yourself pregnant."</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey's face went white.</p><p> </p><p>"God, I sure hope not," she said, then shook her head. "Whatever, but something better start happening soon or I'm gonna-"</p><p> </p><p>Her breath was whisked away as her body jolted and seized. Jimmy reached out to grab her as she slipped from the sofa, but was over took by convulsions that wracked his entire body. In a flash of light, blinding and intense, Jimmy hit the ground. He groaned, rubbing spots from his eyes as they adjusted from the white hot light. He looked over his shoulder to see not his body, but Lindsey's nude form standing up shakily. The "ritual" had worked. </p><p> </p><p>Lindsey brushed herself off, then sighed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank God," she said. "It fucking worked."</p><p> </p><p>She hugged Jimmy, sincere and caring and friendly. A different type of warmth filled Jimmy's gut and he smiled contentedly. Call it cliche or gushy, that hug felt damn good.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Jimmy said as they pulled apart. "What were you gonna say you would do if the ritual didn't work?"</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey chuckled. "Go for round two. Now come on, sound check in five."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>